Breakout
by Androidfish7
Summary: Byron Winger, son of Blake Winger, and Michael Green, son of Master Green, are now caught up in yet another zombie issue, in the mid 4000s. What will they do to survive?
1. Prologue

Breakout by Androidfish7

It was a long, starry night. Year 4045, and Byron Winger and his friend, Michael Green, were at the local bar, just chatting it up. The friendly bartender emerged from the kitchen. "What can I get for you?" He said. "Just a couple drinks" Byron replied, as the bartender turned on the television as he went to pour a couple of glasses. "It's a bad night out I hear" Michael said, but Michael was making a bad understatement, as the news crew on the television begged to differ. "In more news tonight, it appears that 45% of Los Angeles was swept by the infection, killing or badly wounding and eventually killing them all. It seems that this is the N-5 Virus returning, as scientists have observed it to be. We currently have a team stationed at a Los Angeles airport, let's send it to them." the reporter said, as the camera shifted to a crew, who might have been in L.A, but they were not at an airport, and they were disorganized. The reporter looked very distraught. "IT'S HELL OUT HERE! YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK THROUGH THE STREETS WITHOUT THOSE INFECTED BLOODSUCKERS GETTING A PIECE OF YOU! THEY KILLED CHERYL! SEND HELP PLEASE!" The reporter screamed to the camera, as a rabid hissing sound, followed by a banging sound, was heard nearby, as the reporter turned in horror. "Oh no... They found us" The reporter said, as the cameraman was apparently tackled, because the camera fell to the ground, and deathly shrieks were heard, as a trickle of blood appeared in front of the camera. The camera shifted back, but the bartender shut off the television. "Try to forget what just happened" the bartender asked. "Look! More of them!" Michael cried, as it appeared that 12 or 13 zombies, they identified, were heading right for the bar! "Take out your weapons! Let's get out of here!" Byron said, as Michael and Byron scrambled out, but not before Byron turned to the bartender. "Come on! We have to get out!" Byron exclaimed. "No way, I built this place and paid for the land, I'm defending it" the bartender replied, as he took out a Highlander double barreled shotgun. Byron took out a Five Seven, a simple semi automatic pistol, which would have to do. Michael took out a Dragunov SVD that he had just used for hunting a few hours before. "Change of plans Michael, we're defending" Byron said. "Copy that" Michael said.


	2. Fed up

Breakout by Androidfish7

As the zombies bore down on the group, a few breached the front door. Byron picked off a few with the Five Seven, and Michael went outside and picked off a few incoming zombies with the Dragunov. The Bartender ran outside and, against his own advice, ran right in front of a couple of zombies and blew them apart with the Highlander before needing to reload. It had appeared the group had defeated all the zombies, but as they began to settle down, they heard a menacing roar, and out of nowhere, a MASSIVE zombie with long bones and huge arms came sprinting from behind the bartender, as it ripped the bartender in half in stunning fashion with it's long arms. "OH #$%!" Michael yelled, as he retreated into the bar. Byron then got an idea. He took out a walkie talkie. "Eustace! I have $20, please drive your bus down here! We are in urgent need of evac!" Byron said. 10 seconds later, the walkie talkie cheerfully replied "Eustace here. Keep your money, I'm bored with nothing to do. On the way". (Eustace in the future drives a city bus around the city). The Titan then broke down the weakly built door, and entered the bar. Byron and Michael scrambled to escape the bar. Byron fired off a few Five Seven shots, but all this seemed to do was make the thing more pissed off. "We gotta try to start a train!" Byron said, as they conformulated a plan. Byron kept running away while firing off Five Seven bullets, while Michael gave cover fire with the Dragunov. This, after about 5 minutes, seemed to slow the Titan down. "Where are you Eustace?" Byron yelled through the walkie talkie. Out of nowhere, an RPG shot came and blew the Titan to oblivion. "Right behind you" Eustace replied, as the bus doors opened. "Get in, let's go!" Eustace yelled, as there were now about 40 zombies dawning on the group, as the RPG shot had obviously attracted them. Byron and Michael boarded the bus, as Eustace closed it and drove away.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Byron finally decided to speak "Thanks Eustace, you really saved us there" Byron said. "Anytime, your father has saved me on many occassions, as did your father's father. I have a feeling you'll wind up growing up like your father. Or your father's father. Who knows?" Eustace said with a smile. "It's becoming obvious to me that I'll need to make it to Blake and Karie in order to fight these Demons" Byron said. "Well, I know of a way, but it'll require getting your hands dirty" said Eustace, as he revealed the methods they'd have to undergo.

_2 hours later:_

The group came upon a small house on a farm. "Well you 2, we're running a little low on gas. You guys go into that house and look for some, and I'll stay here and defend" Eustace said, as Byron took out the Five Seven and Michael took out the Dragunov. Byron also had with him a Kukri (a small, sharp and deadly knife). "Michael, no shooting unless there are a lot of them" Byron commanded, as they left the bus. "Stay in touch" Eustace said, as he held up the walkie talkie. Byron and Michael walked into the farmlands, and no sooner had this been done then had they attracted the attention of about 4 or 5 zombies. "Should we shoot?" Michael whispered. Byron took out the Kukri. "No, just get ready to fire if I take out the Five Seven" Byron said, as he sliced the head off of one zombie, cut the guts out of another, and jammed it into another zombie's eye before he lost grip of the Kukri. Worried, Byron, for a short time, considered taking out the Five Seven, but was saved when Michael approached one of the zombies and rifle butted it with the Dragunov so hard that it's head came right off. the last zombie lunged at Michael, but Byron ripped the Kukri off of a dead zombie and plunged it into to the back of the other zombie's head. "Split up, you go into the barn, I'll head into the house" Byron said, as they split up. Byron entered the house, and immediately identified several buckets of gas, which Byron estimated would be 20 gallons of gas, enough to keep them going for awhile. Byron grabbed 2 buckets and began to head down to the bus. He greeted Eustace at the bus. "There're several more buckets, I'll be making a few trips to bring them here" Byron said, as Eustace agreed. Meanwhile, Michael had entered the barn, but what was in the barn was a menacing sight. There was carnage everywhere, blood all over the floor, human body parts everywhere, and blood on the ceiling, blood on the walls, even blood splattered all over the animals there, which, strangely enough were just fine. Michael then pieced somethings together. "There couldn't have been this many people living at this place, and the animals are fine, so there weren't any animals slaughtered here, what is this mess?" Michael wondered, before he heard a sound Michael grabbed the Dragunov with 2 arms. "Whoever the #$% is there, you'd better not be trying to play some stupid joke on me, or I will destroy you." Michael said, but from behind, Michael heard a voice. "Well, well what do we have here?" the person from behind asked. Michael turned around and searched for the source. Another voice from behind him said "It looks like we have a visitor". Michael whirled around, sweaty hands and scared, as he looked down the scope of his Dragunov, but found nobody. Then a voice from behind him said "You should never have come here. You know our secret. Now we have to kill you" Michael then ran for the door to leave, but found that the door had somehow been sealed shut! Michael ran to a corner in the barn, so he could see everything around him. He spotted 2 figures advancing towards him. Michael aimed down his scope at one of the people, but they both dodged the shot with unbelievable speed. "Who are you?!" Michael asked. "We are not people to mess with" One of them said, but at that moment, the door was busted down, and Byron stepped in. "Michael we have to get out of here now! This place is a Cannibal farm!" Byron exclaimed, and now, Michael could see the 2 people clearly. While they were stunned by Byron's charge, Michael looked down his scope and picked off one of the people right in the head, as the other person took out an automatic assault rifle that neither Byron nor Michael could identify at their distance. Seizing an opportunity, the person grabbed Byron and held the assault rifle to his head. "Whoever the #$% you are, you'd better do what I say or your friend's gonna get it!" he threatened. Michael then dropped the Dragunov and held his hands up. "That's right, hands nice and high. Now, you're gonna tell me why you're here, and you'd better do it quick. By now the rest of our family has had to have made it down to your transportation" the person said with an evil smile, but no sooner had this been said, than did gunfire come from the door. It was Eustace with a MP5 SMG, as his shooting was perfect, as the person fell dead and Byron was unscathed. "these people are nuts, like 10 of them approached my bus with Assault Rifles, and demanded I come out. Well I wasn't gonna be their bitch and come out, I grabbed this MP5 and gunned them all down in 1 clip, now come on, let's load the gas buckets onto the bus." Eustace said, as they got to it.


	3. Giant Spider

Breakout by Androidfish7

As the day dragged on, the group finally loaded all the gas onto the bus. "Alright you 2, final step. I'm gonna pour some gas into this bus, and while I do so, you go loot the dead bodies for weapons, it looked like they carried good assault rifles" Eustace suggested, as Byron and Michael did as instructed. Michael went up to the barn to loot the 2 people killed up there, while Byron stayed near the bus and looted the 9 people Eustace had killed. "Eustace these people didn't have ammo for these guns" Byron said in disappointment. "That's alright, take the guns, we're coming up on the main part of town, the National Guard armory is bound to have some ammo for them" Eustace said, as Byron picked up 1 Colt M16A5 (future, you know), an XM8, and an MP7, which happened to be a rare 9MM Mod, meaning instead of the .50 handgun bullets an MP7 fires, this MP7 fired 9MM handgun ammo. The rest of the weapons were either damaged beyond repair or "junk" according to Eustace. Michael returned a few minutes later. "There're zombies crawling all over the place, drive!" Michael said, as Eustace finished pouring the gas into the bus, and they boarded the bus. Eustace then began to drive the bus, as they said goodbye to one of the sickest hellholes they hoped to never to see again. Byron then took out his cell phone. "You have that thing on you and you never thought to maybe call the Police?!" Michael exclaimed. Eustace then contradicted Michael. "Those infected #%ers overran the local police station about 3 days ago, killing every cop but one, and I am pretty sure 1 cop couldn't have really helped us" Eustace said. "Damn" Michael replied. "Quiet for 1 minute you guys" Byron said, as he used voice command on his phone. "Call Blake" Byron said, as it dialed Blake's cell phone number. Blake picked up.

_Blake: "Hello Byron"_

_Byron: "Blake, there's been a terrible issue and we need your help" _

_Blake: "Byron, I will come to you, but I am currently in the middle of a vampire eradication mission in Forks, are you in desperate need of help?"_

_Byron: "Well, no, we can hold out for awhile longer, how long until you can make it here?"_

_Blake: "I can't say. I can send Karie or someone else to your location, if you'd just tell me where you are"_

_Byron: "Whoever you want to send, send them to Carson City, Nevada, and tell them to get here quick"_

_Blake: "Absolutely. Blake out."_

Byron then told Eustace and Michael what had been said. "We're about an hour away from Carson City, I hope we make it there before whoever Blake's sending." Eustace stated.

_Carson City:_

A Stealth Chopper flew over Carson City, Nevada, and a rope was thrown down. Immediately, Karie left the copper and slid down the rope to the ground. Well armed and armored, Karie took out an RPD LMG and had packed an FN P90. Karie scanned the street and the sidewalks, and found absolutely no signs of life, as the Chopper flew away. "Wonder where Byron and friends are" Karie wondered, as Karie began to worry that they might have been killed by zombies. But Karie had little time to think of that, as a massive, Spider like zombie moving in at ridicuously fast speed dashed in at Karie. Had Karie not noticed and made a quick maneuver, the Spider would've taken off Karie's head. Karie jumped out of the way and opened up on the Spider with the RPD, but even after 1 clip, this thing was still going strong. Karie could not afford to take the long time an RPD requires to reload, so Karie threw the RPD to the ground and took out a speedier FN P90, as Karie aimed and fired off an entire clip at this Giant Spider, but even after a clip, this thing was going strong, and other zombies around began to notice the gunfire. A small, but noticeable, horde joined the Giant Spider in pursuit, as Karie quickly reloaded the FN P90, and Karie fired at the smaller, easier to kill zombies, killing off about 1/3 of the horde in another clip, but the zombies began to multiply. Karie then began to worry about the task at hand, as there were now about 90 or so zombies along with a Giant Spider all hungry and angry. At that moment, Eustace's bus drove into the scene, flattening about 10 or so zombies. Eustace immediately spotted Karie. "Michael! You get to the Armory and load the Assault Rifles! Byron, you help me help Karie! Go!" Eustace said, as he took out his MP5 and Byron took out his Five Seven, and Michael took out the Dragunov, and they all leapt off the bus, as Eustace began to open up on the horde pursuing Karie, and Byron fired at the Giant Spider, while Michael met little resistance, what with it all heading towards the others, on the way to the Armory. Michael quickly opened up the door to the armory, as he grabbed some 5.5 MM Rifle bullets, and placed them into the M16, while grabbing others for reloading, as he left the XM8 and MP7 at a desktop. Michael rushed outside, to find that the Giant Spider had attacked and badly wounded Karie, but had not killed anyone yet. Michael aimed at the Giant Spider and emptied 30 rounds into the Giant Spider, and this wasn't enough to kill it, but it turned it's attention off of Karie and into Michael, as it began to sprint for Michael now. Eustace, who was still firing at the Giant Spider, issued a command to Byron. "Go, get Karie on the bus now!" Eustace ordered, as Byron helped Karie up to her feet, as they boarded the bus. "Thank you sweetie" Karie said, as they both sat down. "Byron! This isn't nap time! Get out here!" Eustace yelled, as Byron handed Karie the Five Seven for defense, as Karie traded Byron the FN P90, as Byron rushed outside, picking up the RPD Karie had dropped. Michael emptied another M16 clip into the Giant Spider before entering and locking the door to the Armory. The Spider turned around and began to rush for Byron, who was firing the FN P90 at it. As it got farther away, Michael left the Armory and began to fire the M16 at the Giant Spider, as Eustace kept firing the MP5 at it, while Byron kept firing the FN P90 at it, and finally, the Giant Spider fell dead inches before making contact with Byron. Eustace breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go tend to your mother, you and Michael go to the armory and load up those guns good, got it?" Eustace said, as they both followed Eustace's command. However, when they reached the desktop Michael had left the XM8 and MP7 on, there was nothing. The guns were gone.


	4. Wraith

Breakout by Androidfish7

"Where could the weapons be?!" Michael exclaimed. "I don't even know where you put them!" Byron exclaimed, and at that moment, Eustace buzzed Byron's walkie talkie. "Hey, keep your voices down, we might not be alone!" Eustace harshly whispered, as he buzzed out. Michael and Byron scrambled across the building, but could not find the XM8 or the MP7. About an hour later, Eustace buzzed in. "Byron, you 2 still alive? If so, come out, we'll have to forge on without the guns, it's getting late and I don't wanna be trapped in the dark." Eustace said, as the 2 left the building. They boarded the bus and were off. "Eustace, is anything wrong with Karie?" Byron asked. "Yup, Karie's leg is shattered to beyond hell, looks like Karie's a sitting duck, no offense" Eustace said as Karie nodded. "Well, where's the nearest hospital?" Byron asked. "About a quarter mile away getting annihilated by the undead, and I don't suppose either of you are qualified doctors" Eustace said, as Michael interrupted. "Au Contraire Eustace, I am qualified to perform over 30 different kinds of open heart surgery, and I'll be damned if I can't help out Karie" Michael said, as he held out an ID Badge proving he really was a doctor. Eustace smiled. "I knew you'd come in handy someday" Eustace joked. Karie then took out and began to load the RPD as they approached the hospital. "Whoa, you're not shooting anything on that leg" Eustace said, as Michael and Byron agreed. "I'd rather die fighting than die as a burden to the group" Karie contradicted. "A little late for that, so guys, here's the plan. I want Byron operating that M16, I'll be using the MP5, and Michael, you carry Karie into the hospital where we'll work from there. Any questions?" Eustace asked, and getting no questions, he then said "Alright, here's our stop, remember, only fire guns if there's no way out. If you can, rifle butt them or find another quiet way" Eustace said, as the bus came to a pit stop. The group left the bus, doing as planned. They were approached by about 15 or so zombies. "Screw melee, open fire!" Eustace said, as Eustace and Byron began to open up on the horde. "Into the building! Go!" Eustace commanded, as they picked off the rest of the horde and entered the building. Eustace fired onto the zombies that were entering the building while Byron ran around looking for directions. Of course, Byron discovered they'd have to go all the way up 16 floors to make it to a place where they could cure Karie. Upon telling Eustace this, the group ran up the stairs. "That's it, time to fight" Karie said, taking out a Five Seven from her pocket and began to pick off some zombies that pursued the group. On the 3rd floor, the group ran into a problem, as there was a massive zombie awaiting them at the top floor, it had about 10 or 11 tentacles and it had a massive head. "Look out! Wraith! (name of this massive zombie)" Eustace yelled, as this alerted the Wraith, as it began to give chase to the group, along with about 20 zombies to follow it, as the group continued to run upstairs. They made it to the 11th floor when they encountered about 5 zombies blocking the stairway. Eustace and Byron opened fire and killed them pretty quickly, but the Wraith, moving at blinding speed, using it's long tentacles, took a shot at Karie and connected right in the head. "Move! We're getting beaten up here!" Michael yelled, as the Wraith retracted it's tentacles to take another swing, Eustace and Byron finally made it upstairs, and Michael was able to evade the blow, preventing further harm. After a long time of running, the group eventually made it to the 16th floor. However, with the Wraith hot on their trail, they had to turn and fight the onslaught. Michael set Karie down on a hospital bed and barricaded the door with a nearby overturned mobile bed, as the group turned to fight the Wraith, as Michael took up a Dragunov. The Wraith entered moments later, as it lunged at Eustace, but Eustace, having seen it coming, lept out of the way, and fired a clip of MP5 at the Wraith, which looked to barely harm it. The Wraith then lunged at Michael, who took a lucky shot and blew the Wraith's large head off with a Dragunov bullet. The Wraith slumped to the ground and fell dead. "Score one for the quick scoper! Woo!" Michael cheered, as the group began to relax. "Get in there and do what you can. Byron and I will stand guard." Eustace said.


	5. Titan

Breakout by Androidfish7

About 3 hours later, Michael left. "In addition to the broken leg, Karie also suffered a severe concussion from the blow from the Wraith dealt. I have used some Morphine A24 and Nerotonin 2, and I have slipped Karie to unconsciousness, however, I will need one more important supply to aid the broken leg." Michael announced. "What would that be?" Eustace asked. "I need a Bone Synthesizer kit, found only at the National Guard Armory we last visited. After that, I will successfully be able to repair the broken leg." Michael said. Eustace loaded his MP5 and turned to Byron. "You're coming with me, grab that M16 and let's go" Eustace said, as they grabbed all the necessities they'd need. They departed the hospital and immediately upon leaving the hospital they were ambushed by another massive zombie. They were ambushed by another Titan zombie, and Eustace' RPG was still in the bus. "Open fire!" Eustace ordered, as the Titan ran at Byron and swiped, barely missing, as Byron fired an M16 clip at the Titan. Eustace fired off an entire MP5 clip, but this thing meant business, as it emitted a loud roar, which attracted every zombie within a mile to the spot. " #$%! We gotta move! Cover me while I start the bus!" Eustace yelled, as Byron began to taunt the Titan, in order to take it's attention off of Eustace, and it worked, as the Titan got angry and charged Byron. After about 20 more seconds, the bus roared to life. "Come on! Get on!" Eustace yelled, as Byron ran into the door just in time to dodge the Titan. At that point, the zombies attracted by the roar began to appear, and they were multiplying, just as Eustace and the bus began to move. "That RPG I mentioned has 4 rockets left, I want you to get rid of 'em" Eustace said, as Byron grabbed and loaded the RPG in the bus. Byron went to the back of the bus, opened the back door, and aimed, and fired a rocket. The Titan dodged the rocket, but it killed about 10 zombies in 1 blast. Byron mainly wanted to hit the Titan, so Byron reloaded the RPG, now having 3 rockets left, as Byron aimed at the Titan. This shot also missed, killing a lot of zombies in the process. 2 rockets left, as Byron reloaded, and aimed for the Titan. Byron fired and missed the Titan, this time, not hitting any zombies either. Byron loaded the last RPG rocket and fired at the Titan, finally hitting it and blowing it apart. "Nice accuracy" said Eustace, as he rolled his eyes, and Byron shut the back door, as they began to speed away.

_Meanwhile, at the hospital:_

Michael gaped in horror out the window, as it looked like 60 zombies were pouring into the hospital. All Michael had was a Dragunov sniper rifle, no good at taking on such a large force. All of a sudden, Michael spotted a Giant Spider entering the hospital. Michael then got an idea, as he ran back to the hospital room, just as Karie began to wake up. "Shhhhh... Play dead, there's too many of them" Michael said, as he hid under the hospital bed, and Karie took some blood Michael had stored in a glass jar from the leg wound, and splashed it all over to make Karie look more dead. At that moment, the Giant Spider entered the bedroom. The Giant Spider searched all around the room, and sniffed Karie, trying to determine if the body was alive or dead. Karie was so scared at that moment, but still held composure, not giving anything away, and the Giant Spider, suspecting nothing, left the room, but also left the door open, as about 5 more zombies entered the room. They did roughly the same things as the Giant Spider, but pretty much just roamed around, until 1 zombie began to catch on, as it stood in 1 area next to Karie for a few minutes, examining the body and smelling the blood Karie had dumped. Just when Michael thought their cover was blown, the zombies left the room, and went to another floor in the hospital. Karie opened an eye very briefly, inspecting the room. "Psst, Michael, toss me my RPD" Karie whispered, as Michael creeped out from under the bed, then stood, sure the danger was gone, for now, as he grabbed the RPD. "You can't fight on that 1 leg, and I don't know how to operate heavy machine guns, so let's not go nuts with a Five Seven and a Dragunov". Michael said, as he put the RPD down and they pondered what to do next.


	6. The YALE

Breakout by Androidfish7

_Back to Byron and Eustace:_

After the group reached the National Guard Armory, they saw something very odd. "Are those... Teenagers?" Byron asked, as they saw a group of what seemed to be teenagers, armed with assault weapons and explosives fighting an ever growing horde of zombies. "Aye. But whoever they are, they won't make it long with all those zombies out there" Eustace agreed, as they stopped the bus and emerged, armed, to aid the group. Eustace opened up on the zombies with the MP5 and Byron with the M16, and it drew enough of the zombies to them where the group of teenagers were able to get into their Honda, as it appeared to be, and drive away. Now there were about 40 or so zombies to Eustace and Byron. "Hahahaha, you know what to do!" Eustace said, as they opened up on the zombies with their weapons and finished the entire pack in 45 seconds, as Eustace had been keeping track. "Not bad!" Eustace said. "Now, who were they? How did they know how to operate the weapons they had?" Byron asked. "I don't know, but whoever they were, they're safe because of us." Eustace said. Byron then noticed something. "Look, over there" Byron said, as a small card lied on the ground. Eustace and Byron approached it and Eustace picked it up. "It says 'Alex McAfee, head of the Y.A.L.E'. Byron, this guy is 15 years old." Eustace said. "More importantly, what does Y.A.L.E stand for?" Byron asked. "Hmm, I think it's some kind of group. Any group that gives teenagers weapons like that and sends them out in a van they're not qualified to drive is a group that's completely stark raving mad." Eustace said. "Alright. Now, let's find the bone synthesizer and get outta here" Byron said. On the way to the National Guard Armory, they saw about 5 or 6 zombies eating a body voraciously. Byron took out a Kukri, and Eustace took out a Kris knife, and they carved up the group silently. Then they noticed something weird on the body. "Oh. My. God. Byron, do you see this? This is the body of a teenager! And it's got the same card as the one that person dropped!" Eustace exclaimed, as Byron reached down and grabbed the card from the corpse's shirt pocket. "It says this card belongs to 'John Kurt, a peon of Y.A.L.E'." Byron said, as he flipped the card Byron then saw something astonishing. "Look! It says 'Y.A.L.E, power from the youth keeping the streets safe!'" Byron exclaimed. "Well, that means the 'Y' must stand for Youth" Eustace reasoned. After they put the decapitated corpse down and slipped the card away, Byron and Eustace proceeded into the National Guard Armory.

_Back at the hospital:_

"This place isn't safe, no way those 2 make it back in time" Michael whispered to Karie. "Well what do you propose we do?" Karie asked. Michael picked up the RPD. "I am gonna roll this hospital bed down the handicap stairs, and I am gonna hand you an RPD. Cover me while I roll you down the stairs" michael said. "Are you crazy? That plan will never work. We clearly cannot be sitting ducks but we cannot go that route you speak of. Do you have any experience with blades?" Karie asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Michael asked, as Karie took out a backpack Karie had packed RPD 7.5 MM Rifle ammo in. Karie pulled out a long, but deadly blade. "It's a Nodachi, here (hands Nodachi to Michael) go clear the room. Just the room, then come right back" Karie said. "Alright" Michael said, as he left the bedroom, and was approached by 5 zombies just shambling at Michael. Michael took out the Nodachi and cut through them easily, then checked the rest of the floor. "All clear" Michael whispered. "Then we'll just wait here for Byron and Eustace" Karie said.

_At the National Guard Armory:_

As the group entered the Armory, they approached another group of teenagers with weapons. "Excuse me young folks..." Eustace started, but no sooner had this been said, than did the teenager point a Colt Python at Eustace's head. "Shut up and give us all your weapons" The person commanded, as the other 4 Teenagers raised assault rifles, which looked like XM8s, to Eustace. Eustace then made a maneuver, as he swatted the Colt Python away and grabbed the teenager, and held him as a human shield, while holding an MP5 to the teenager's head. "Anybody #%ing BREATHES the wrong way and this kid gets it!" Eustace yelled, as the group cowered. "Wha- what do we do Commander?" One of them asked. Byron acted quicker, raising the M16. "You lay your weapons to the ground before your 'Commander' gets killed!" Byron ordered, as the group dropped the XM8s. "Now, kick them over to Byron!" Eustace ordered, as the teenagers did as told. "Anything else?" Byron asked. The teenagers each took out their own Colt Pythons and tossed them over to Byron. Eustace picked up the Colt Python the Commander had dropped. "Funny how the tables can turn eh? Now get out of here!" Eustace demanded as the group began to flee. Byron picked up the 4 XM8s and 4 Colt Pythons and put them in his backpack. "That group? Do you think they worked for the Y.A.L.E?" Byron asked. "Undoubtedly, I took that Commander's ID Card, it says 'Jackson Mullen, Y.A.L.E Commander, so this is some SERIOUSLY #$%ed up group. Either way, we got plenty of good weapons the others can use. Now, we must find that bone synthesizer. To the search!" Eustace said.


	7. The Damned Duo

Breakout by Androidfish7

_Back to Byron and Eustace:_

"Hey Byron! I found a bone synthesizer!" Eustace said to Byron, as Byron examined it. Indeed, Eustace had found a Bone Synthesizer. "Before we go, we need to go the Armory part of this building. Believe me, these people had guns before it got overrun" Eustace said. They approached the armory about 2 minutes later. Eustace, using nifty skills and a small hairpin, picked the lock. "Holy crap! Would you look at that!" Eustace said "Wow! Amazing finds Eustace! I guess we should just load them up in the backpack!" Byron said. "Well, these are a whole lot better than the crappy Pythons we got today!" Eustace said. what they were all hopped up on, was the fact they had looted a Barrett M82A2, a .45 Wildey Magnum, which is a semi automatic magnum, they had also looted the awesome-est thing of all, which made Eustace and Byron nearly crap themselves. "Holy #$%! I didn't know the National Guard knew how to operate a GAU 19!" Eustace said (A GAU 19 is a minigun, considered to be one of the greatest weapons of war of all time), as Eustace began to do a small celebratory dance. "Let's get going Eustace" Byron said, as they loaded their loot into Byron's backpack. Then Byron began to wonder, as he asked Eustace a question. "The M82A2 and GAU 19 both take 12.7 MM Rifle Ammo, are you sure we have enough of that?" Byron asked. "I know for a fact we have enough of that. Now, let's go to the hospital" Eustace said, as they got into the bus.

_Back to Michael and Karie:_

"When will they get back?" Karie wondered, as the Morphine A24 began to wear off and the pain of the broken leg was slowly returning. Michael then picked up his cell phone. It was Byron. Michael talked with Byron for a bit. "That was Byron, they got amazing gear out of the National Guard Armory, and they have the bone synthesizer." Michael reported. "Good, then maybe I can be of some kind of use" Karie replied. All of a sudden, a loud roar was heard in the distance Michael looked out the window, and cringed. "OH #% !" Michael sharply whispered. "What's wrong?" Karie asked. "It's a Titan!" Michael said. "Oh! Byron and Eustace have no idea! They're gonna get killed, because there's also a Giant Spider! Call them and tell them!" Karie exclaimed, as Michael did as instructed.

_Byron: What's up Michael?_

_Michael: Byron! There is a Titan and a Giant Spider waiting outside the hospital!_

_B: Oh crap! If only we had a GAU 19 to fight them!_

_M: Well we don't have a GAU 19! Even if we did, it's gonna annihilate you if you just confront it!_

_B: We looted a GAU 19 out of the National Guard Armory, we can handle it_

_M: Don't! That thing is durable as hell, and Satan probably kept them as pets! Whatever you do, find a strategic way of approaching it! But that thing can smell human targets from miles away! I think it's on to our presence as well!_

_B: Calm down Michael. We're on our way._

_M: Alright, bye, good luck_

_Back to Eustace and Byron:_

"A Titan and a Giant Spider they say?" Eustace asked. "Yes, looks like we're gonna have our hands full" Byron said. "Are you kidding me? Full? There is about a 10% chance that we all make it out alive! I don't think we can handle it" Eustace said. "Maybe, if we can get into the hospital through the backdoor, I can give Karie the bone synthesizer, and we can get some aid there" Byron said "Forget it, no way we make it to the hospital without commencing the fight. Maybe, though, I can distract the 2 with my MP5 and buy you some time" Eustace said. "Eustace, they're both pretty fast, and, well, no offense, but you're pretty old" Byron said. "Old you say? I turned 18 during the Spanish-American War. Yes, I'm old, but I have experience with these things, I am still physically fit, I can buy you enough time." Eustace said. At that point, they spotted the hospital. "Alright, here's the plan. I am gonna drop you off right here, we are both gonna get out, I am gonna run towards the hospital and fire off a few MP5 rounds. That should draw their attention. Then you go through the backdoor, deliver the bone synthesizer, and get back out here, and we'll all fight." Eustace said, as Byron agreed. Eustace rushed out and fired off a few MP5 rounds, and, as planned, this drew the Titan and Giant Spider. "Come on you #$%ers" Eustace said, as Byron took up the bone synthesizer and dashed into the hospital. Eustace then climbed on top of the bus. "How about it? Can't get me up here!" Eustace announced, as the Titan roared and the Giant Spider merely turned around and darted at Byron. Hoping to piss off the Giant Spider, Eustace fired a few MP5 shots at the Giant Spider, but to no avail, as the Giant Spider entered the hospital. Byron had made it to the 16th floor, and the Giant Spider was at the 11th floor. "Oh Byron, you're alright!" Karie said. "No time, that Giant Spider is only a few floors away" Byron said, as he applied the Bone synthesizer to Karie's leg. "Give it about 5 minutes to work" Byron said, and Eustace had finally drawn the Giant spider's attention when he fired the MP5 at the windows of the 11th floor, as the Giant Spider exited, via the windows, and climbed down the wall and rushed at the bus. "Hey dumb ass, you still can't get me!" Eustace said, as he fired MP5 shots at the Giant Spider, to weaken it for the others, and the Giant Spider could've easily crushed Eustace, but it was too stupid to realize that it could just climb the bus and attack. 5 minutes later, Karie stood with some uneasiness. The pain of the broken leg was still existent, but the leg was no longer broken. "Good enough for me, toss me my RPD" Karie said, as Michael gave over the RPD. Karie pointed at the Giant Spider out the window. Upon realizing there was life inside the building, the Giant Spider darted towards the building, and tried to climb the building. "Itsy Bitsy Spider, die!" Karie yelled, yet, after a full 150 round clip of the RPD had been fired, the Giant Spider still came strong. To halt it's advance, Karie slammed the window shut, and reloaded the RPD very quickly. The Giant Spider punched through the window, and began to attack.


	8. Carley

Breakout by Androidfish7

Karie ran out of the room and slammed it shut. The Giant Spider attempted to ram the door down, and had it down in 3 strikes. Then, Michael fired at it with the Dragunov, and Karie fired at it with the RPD. Luckily there was enough room to run around to try to dodge the Giant Spider's attacks. The Giant Spider first rushed at Karie, and struck, but barely missed when Karie jumped out of the way seconds before contact. Michael was busy trying to aim for it's head, but the Giant Spider was simply moving too fast. Then, the Giant Spider turned it's attention to Michael. At that point, Byron re-entered the room with the acquired GAU 19, and, after locating some 12.7 MM Rifle ammo Karie kept in the backpack, Byron began to undergo the long and painful process of loading the GAU 19 (One of it's few downsides). The Giant Spider took a stab at Michael, but Michael did a rare and lucky thing, as Michael reflected the blow with the Dragunov. Karie continued to fire the RPD at it, and Byron finally got the GAU 19 spinning, as it began to fire it's mass clips of 450 at the Giant Spider, and after 450 rounds, the Giant Spider was a big pile of nothing, shredded by the bullets. "Nice work!" Michael exclaimed, as Byron began to reload the GAU 19.

Meanwhile, Eustace kept MP5 fire on the Titan, as it tried several ways to reach Eustace, but failed each time. At last, the Titan had climbed on top of the bus, as it lunged at Eustace. Eustace jumped off the bus, and found this was a mistake, as Eustace landed very hardly on the concrete ground, andslowly got up, and found that running was hard, given that Eustace had just landed on the leg very hard. Just when Eustace thought he was screwed, out of nowhere, some gunfire came from behind the Titan. Being as stupid as the Titan was, the Titan turned around, as did Eustace, and they both saw a middle aged- woman firing 2 Glock 17s at the Titan. "Run! While you can!" She cried out to Eustace, as Eustace, seizing the opportunity, sneaked back into the bus, as he signalled for the woman to enter the bus. After doing so, they both took a minute to catch their breath. "Name's Eustace, who are you?" Eustace introduced. "Worry about that later Eustace, the Titan is still alive." was the response, as Byron, Karie, and Michael left the hospital. The Titan immediately pursued the group, but Byron shredded it with the GAU 19, and Karie with the RPD. "This GAU 19 rules!" Byron said, as the Titan fell dead. "Come on! Every zombie within a #$%ing continent will have heard us!" Eustace said, as the group boarded the bus, and they were all immediately astonished by the presence of the new person. "Um, hi there" Karie causally greeted the person. "Sorry about my sudden appearance, but i heard a lot of gunfire going on, so I came over to help out, i saved your friend Eustace's life" the person said. "What is your name?" Eustace asked. "Name's Carley, pleasure to meet you." Carley responded, shaking Eustace's hand. "Karie. This is Byron, and that is Michael" Karie introduced, shaking Carley's hand, as Eustace got the bus moving. "Where you headed Carley?" Eustace said. "Anywhere but that damned Y.A.L.E building, those kids nearly killed me" Carley responded, as Eustace and Byron perked up. "What is the Y.A.L.E?" Eustace asked. "It stands for Youth Assosciation of Law Enforcement, it's some group of about 20 or 30 people aged 13-18 that 'patrol the streets for danger'. Before the apocalypse, there were about 80 of them, to give you an idea of how poorly they run things. I was looting in the nearby market, when about 4 of them approached me with Pythons and demanded I fork over my things. I shot and killed 3 of them, but then one of them shot me with a tranquilizer dart and I came to in their agency. Luckily, right before they were gonna kill me, a Giant Spider showed up and killed the ones who had brought me in, and the others were so distracted, that I was able to get away. Then about 2 hours later, I heard the gunfire, and I thought it was more Y.A.L.E kids, so I moved in to try to fight them, and it was you guys, so I came in and helped fight the Titan. All I've got are a couple of Glock 17s, and I am running very low on ammo." Carley replied. "Don't you worry about ammo, or weapons, we've got a little cache going now, go to my backpack, we have 9 Colt Pythons we took of those kids, take what you want" Eustace offered. "Thanks, will do" Carley replied, as Carley grabbed 2 Colt Pythons and stashed them away. "So, where you headed?" Eustace asked. "Oh, I had nowhere I really needed to go, my life's been pretty much destroyed, my house has been annihilated, my family has been killed, immediate and far distance, and I think I am the only member of the Storm family left" Carley said in sadness, as Karie perked up a bit. "Storm family eh? My maiden name was surname before I got married" Karie stated. "Yeah? Interesting." Carley said. Michael and Byron then chuckled a bit in the back of the bus, as Karie turned around. "What's funny?" Karie asked. "We were just talking, and, what if you 2 happened to be related?" Byron asked. "I doubt it" Karie said. "Hmm, the only name I can think of related to Karie, was my great grandmother Karen, who was quite the bad ass, as I recall, infact, Karen might actually still be alive. I haven't heard from Karen, though, in a very long time. Oh well. Anyways, I don't really have much place to go, but I guess you could drop me off near the mall, I've been meaning to loot there for awhile now" Carley stated. "Nonsense, we cannot dump someone like you on the streets. You helped us a lot, and could wind up being an asset, will you stay with us?" Eustace asked. "Wow, I'm honored, of course I'll stay with you guys" Carley stated, as the bus drove off into the sunlight. "Well this is great and all, but where do we go?" Byron asked. "We're coming up on an old, run down motel where we can stay for awhile, I believe it's called the Engine Inn? We'll see, but it's about 50 miles away, rest up, you guys have earned it" Eustace said.


	9. Brian and Adam

Breakout by Androidfish7

On the drive, Eustace finally pulled up on the Engine Inn, the place where they planned to stay for awhile. Despite Byron's resistance, Eustace wanted the group to get a few days of quality rest until they finally made the push to the Portal to The Heavens where they would be safe for the apocalypse. "Alright, here's the plan, Byron and Michael set up defenses around the Inn, try to manage with some adbandoned cars, they'll do us well. Karie, you and Carley check our ammo, make sure our guns are locked and loaded, and I'll (grabs MP5) keep watch for anyone out there." Eustace said. "Or anything" Carley added, as they got to work. About 2 hours later, Eustace heard some rustling in the bush. "Hold it right there!" Eustace yelled, grabbing the MP5, as it alerted the entire group. A minute later about 5 or 6 teenagers emerged from the bush. "It's Y.A.L.E Agents!" Carley exclaimed, but these teenagers did not appear to be armed. "May we speak with the leader of this group?" One of them asked. Everyone then turned to Eustace. "Well, I guess you all think of me as the leader, so, alright then" Eustace said, as he whispered to Karie "If anything goes sideways, have your RPD ready" Eustace said, as the teenagers and Eustace met up. "That girl, Carley I think is the name? We have a price on Carley's head, set by our Y.A.L.E Leader. We were wondering if you'd accept payment to peacefully give us Carley" The lead teenager said. Eustace stared at the teenager for about 5 seconds before he stabbed the teenager with his Kukri, and the other 4 held up Colt Pythons to Eustace. Instantly, RPD fire killed 2 of the teenagers, and one of them grabbed Eustace and held a Colt Python to his head. "Don't nobody move!" said the teenager. Karie took a second, aimed, and blew the teenager away, as the other one tried to run away, but Eustace gunned him down with the MP5. "That aughta send those #$%ers a message" Eustace said. "Why'd you stab the teenager? What'd he say?" Carley asked. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. But we may see more of them later on" Eustace said. Karie then decided, with the M82A2, to take watch, and Eustace would set up beddings and help Carley with the guns. Later that night, Karie spotted something in the M82A2 scope. "We got company" Karie said softly to the others, as Eustace picked up the MP5, and Carley took out 2 Colt Pythons, Byron took out the M16, and Michael took out the Dragunov. It actually turned out these were not hostiles. "Whoa, slow down there" someone said. "Show yourself!" Karie yelled, standing up on the top of the bus, and M82A2 in both hands, as 2 people came from the forest nearby, hands in the air. "We don't want any trouble, we just came here in search of something" One of them said, as Karie placed the tip of the M82A2 on one of their heads. Eustace walked forward. "What do you want?" Eustace asked. "We come in search of some ammo for our guns! We ran into a Titan that wiped out half our group and we barely got away, we badly need ammo" one of the guys said. "Forget it, we may have a lot of ammo, but we have a lot of guns to use the ammo" Eustace said. "We can offer you a trade. We can offer ourselves as people to help defend your fort, and we have food we can offer" one of the guys said. Eustace turned to the others. "What do you guys think?" Eustace said. The answers were mixed, Karie and Byron both agreed on not letting them in, and Carley and Michael agreed on letting them in. Eustace then took a minute to think. "How muck food? How experienced are you with our weapons?" Eustace asked. "I, for one, was a Corporal in the U.S Army, and my friend here was a Chef before the apocalypse really started gripping the world. We have about 3 weeks rations" the person said. "What are your names?" Eustace asked. "I'm Brian, and this is my friend, Adam" Brian said, introducing themselves. "Alright, we can allow you to stay with us" Eustace said, as Karie and Byron clearly disagreed, as Karie rolled her eyes and Byron looked uneasy. But Carley stepped forward to shake their hands. "Name's Carley" Carley introduced, as they shook hands. "Your friend's a Chef eh? We can put him to good use." Eustace said. Then Briant took out his weapon, a M21 Sniper Rifle. "I need ammo for this, and I have a Gerring HP that needs ammo" Brian said. "Sure, we have plenty of 7.5 MM Rifle Ammo we use for Karie's RPD, and plenty of .32 Handgun ammo we use for Karie's FN P90. I'm sure Karie won't mind sharing" Eustace said. "Uh, which one's Karie again?" Brian asked. "Wow, not too attentive? To be a Corporal in the U.S Army? Odd. But the Zombie Apocalypse does that to you I guess. Karie's over there (points to Karie) and that's Carley (points to Carley)." Eustace replied, as Brian approached Karie. "What do you need?" Karie asked. "I need to use some ammo for my M21 and Gerring HP" Brian said. Karie tossed Brian a box of 800 .32 Handgun bullets and a box of 600 7.5 MM Rifle bullets. "Don't waste them, you're gonna find out, I hate sharing. Seeing as though I have an HMG and an SMG, they're a little more important to keep properly loaded than a rifle and a pistol." Karie identified. "Thank you m'am" Brian replied, as Brian walked away. All of a sudden, Karie perked up. "There's someone out there!" Karie cried out, and Eustace looked in the bushes. It looked like there were 10 people trying to sneak up on them.


	10. Depictions

Breakout by Androidfish7

"Open fire!" was shouted, as a bunch of Y.A.L.E Agents emerged from the shadowy bushes, armed with FN FALs, as they opened fire on the camp. Karie picked one off with the M82A2, Byron began to load the GAU 19, Eustace took out and loaded the MP5, Michael took out and loaded the Dragunov, and Carley picked off an Agent with the Colt Python. Carley then ducked to what was thought to be cover to reload, but an FN FAL shot hit Carley in the arm, then another one hit Carley in the leg, as Carley fell to the ground. Brian quickly rushed to Carley's aid, with a med kit. "We've got wounded!" Brian yelled out, as Brian quickly carried Carley to real safety, as Carley was blinking in and out of unconsciousness. Brian took out some field dressing. "This is gonna hurt like crazy, but only for a few seconds, just hold still and keep calm" Brian assured. Meanwhile, Eustace picked off an agent with the MP5, as he yelled to Byron. "We don't have all day with that thing! Come on!" Eustace cried out. Byron finished reloading, and began firing the GAU 19, but the accuracy was too poor to hit any of the Agents from far distance, as they all ducked to cover. "RPG!" Karie yelled out, as Karie jumped off the bus right in time to dodge a lethal RPG rocket. Michael then picked off the RPG gunner with the Dragunov. "Good night mother #$%er" Michael taunted, as Byron put the GAU 19 away and took out an M16. All of a sudden, the remaining Y.A.L.E Agents (4) took out AA12 shotguns and charged the camp. One of them approached Michael, who responded to the immediate danger by rifle butting the Agent, and knocking the Agent unconscious. Eustace gunned one of the Agents down before there was any chance of danger. Byron, however, was not so lucky, as the Agent approached Byron from the side, and fired 2 AA12 shots into Byron's legs and arms, knocking Byron down and seriously wounding Byron (the AA12 is VERY powerful). "Byron!" Michael yelled. Brian looked up, and spotted Byron. "More wounded!" Michael yelled, as Brian ran over to help Michael pick Byron up, and they brought Byron to safety. Karie quickscoped one of the remaining Agents, completely annihilating the Agent, and the final Agent was subdued right in time when he caught Karie off guard, coming in through the side, but Adam ran from behind the bus and put a Gerring HP bullet right in the Agent's head. Karie looked up startled, as Adam laughed. "You owe me one!" Adam said. "Shut up Adam" Eustace said, as they tended to their wounded. "Those #$%ing Agents are crazy" Eustace said. "Well, we got them. Can't be too many left, crazy teenagers" Karie responded, as they approached Carley and Byron. Carley appeared to be recovering, but Byron did not. "I slipped Byron to unconsciousness with Morphine A24, but the Nerotonin-2 is not working, only halting death. We need some kind of Blood Bank, Byron has lost far too much blood and I fear we have to amputate on this mutilated leg" Brian said, as Michael examined Byron for a solid 5 minutes. "Well Michael? Is this alibi solid?" Eustace asked, as Michael looked up. "Yes. It is." Michael said, to the astonishment of the group, other than Brian. "I have a plan. On the way here, I spotted an overturned Blood Bank Van about a mile away from here. We'll have to go via bus. I am gonna take 2 people with me." Eustace said, as Karie and Michael volunteered. Eustace turned to Michael. "I'm gonna need you and Brian to stay back and help tend to Michael and Carley" Eustace said, as this forced Adam to come, since Carley could not due to rest. "Good, we will leave in 10 minutes" Eustace said, as Eustace entered the bus to get it started. Karie then took out a small journal, notebook like book. "I found this at the hospital, while incapacitated, we may wanna look at it" Karie said. The cover said "Welt Storung" which must have been the title. "That's German for 'World Disorder'" Karie explained, as Karie read the interior. It read:

_Welt Storung, by Master White_

_In the year 4045, the forbidden shall re-appear_

_For those that shalt ask, shalt not be near_

_Death, the once forbidden serum, now becomes a sought out drink_

_However, for those minds proficient at the art of think_

_The one year the world shalt truly sink_

_4046, and on the New Year's Dawn_

_A new, lethal, and most appalling zombie shalt spawn_

_If 'Tis hath not been properly dealt for_

_Spawn, the center of destruction's core_

_The Black Titan shalt appear_

_Twice the size, nay, thrice the size of the Overseer_

_The weapon, forsaken to man_

_Must be acquired to shine light_

_On the once forbidden sphere_

_Or shalt Heaven's doors become a ban_

"I couldn't, for the life of me, understand what half of this meant, but I am pretty #$%ing sure it's not good" Karie surmised. "I understood it perfectly, except for the sphere part, but basically, there's gonna be a new zombie in 1 day, called the Black Titan, and this thing is gonna be 'lethal' to put it simply" Eustace replied. "Blake would like very much to see this. I'm gonna pocket it this, anyone else lemme know if you wanna see it" Karie said, as Karie went to go get ready for the journey. Adam grabbed the Gerring HP, and boarded the bus, as they were ready to go to the Blood Bank.


	11. 2 Enter, 1 Comes Out

Breakout by Androidfish7

"Come on, it's 12:58 A.M, the Dawn of the New Year! I don't wanna be sitting ducks for the Black Titan!" Eustace said, as Karie and Adam boarded the bus, and it roared to life. About 2 minutes later, the group approached the overturned Blood Bank Van. "I hope it hasn't been licked clean" Adam commented. The trio then turned the Blood Bank on it's front, as they opened the trunk. There, the blood was actually, strangely enough, untouched. "Perfect, we need Type O Blood, that's Byron's blood type" Karie said. They looked around the bus and came up with 14 Gallons of Type O Blood. "Think we have enough? Hehe" Eustace said, as they loaded it into the bus. After that, they arrived back at the camp with the blood. They were approached by Brian. "Good news, an amputation won't be necessary, but the leg is broken beyond what any bone synthesizer can do. Byron won't be able to walk normally again." Brian said. Eustace, Adam, Karie, and Brian helped unload enough of the Blood out of the bus. They began to insert the blood, when, all of a sudden, Eustace felt a drop of water. "It's raining outside" Eustace said. "Yeah, so?" Brian asked. "It hasn't rained in any part of Los Angeles in 47 YEARS (in the future)! Something's wrong!" Eustace exclaimed. All of a sudden, the sky was filled with black clouds, and a mighty wind appeared. "Get everyone inside, NOW!" Eustace said, as they knew they had to leave. Byron, according to Michael, was going to survive, and would wake up in roughly 2-3 hours. Everyone boarded the bus, and the bus sped away. "Where do we go now Eustace?" Carley asked. "We need to go to Redwood, California. It'll be a drive, but, hidden there is one of the, well, um... Places that can help us" Eustace said. "Alright then?" Carley said. "I think we can trust these people Eustace" Karie said, as Karie explained everything to Carley, Brian, and Adam. "My God..." Carley said in astonishment. All of a sudden, the bus squeaked to a slow halt. "Dammit, we're out of gas! We need to scavenge for gas!" Eustace said. " I have gas grenades" Brian said. "Can it Brian, you know what I mean" Eustace said, as Eustace set up a plan. "Carley and Karie, enter that gas station (points to a nearby gas station), and Brian, cover them with the M21. I will keep my MP5 loaded if anything goes sideways." Eustace said. Carley grabbed a Colt Python, and Karie grabbed an RPD, as they left the bus. "Heavily Armed enough there?" Carley asked. "I don't leave home without it" Karie replied, as they approached the gas station. By now, it was pouring rain, there were 70 MPH winds, and the clouds looked like a black hole. "Seems as if we're having some kinda tornado" Karie said. "Oh, there's some gas, inside the building" Carley said. There were 2 zombies inside the building. "Lemme handle it" said Carley, as Carley entered the building, and fired 2 Colt Python rounds into the zombies, killing them both, as Karie entered the store, and grabbed some gas, as Carley did also. Upon seeing that everything was alright, Brian came down and helped load the gas into the bus, and Eustace filled the bus up with gas. "We are golden" Eustace said, as the bus roared to life and they were off again. The winds began to pick up further speed, the rain began to get heavier and heavier, and the clouds got darker and darker. Then, to top it off, a deep fog began to shroud the way. " #%^ing weather!" Eustace cursed. "I was once a weather reporter." Carley stated. "Just saying.". "Well, WHETHER or not you did that, this whole apocalypse thing got outta control" Michael joked. "Very funny" Carley stated. "Oh come on, LIGHTEN up Carley, after all, WATER you doing with your life if you can't take a joke?" Michael added. "Shut up Michael" Karie retorted. As Michael perked up a bit. All of a sudden, the zombies around the neighborhood they were in began to take notice of the bus. The bus, being hit hard with wind resistance, was not going terribly fast. Some of the zombies made it up to the bus, attracting many others, and, before they knew it, there were about 80 zombies surrounding the bus. "Get the bus moving Eustace! We've got company!" Karie yelled, as the zombies began to punch holes in the bus windows. "Everybody out! Now!" Eustace said, but, as they were leaving the bus, about 4 or so zombies grabbed Michael from behind, and Michael could not escape their grips. "The windows! I'm out! I'M OUT!" Michael yelled. Everybody but Karie and Brian had left the bus. Brian and Karie then turned around to run for Michael, but a zombie hand reached up from under the bus and grabbed Brian's leg, and this tripped Brian, as zombies began to pour in from the back of the bus. "Karie! Help!" Brian yelled, as it became obvious that only either Michael or Brian would survive. Brian reached for the M21 Brian had dropped, and Michael struggled to get away, but neither could do this in time without assistance. On default, Karie dashed for Michael, and swatted away all of the oddly strong zombie arms, as Michael was free. Karie then turned to save Brian, but found that it was too late, as 5 or 6 zombies grabbed Brian, pulled him off the bus, and neither Karie nor Michael could see Brian, but all they could hear was a lot of yelling, Brian's voice. "Oh #%!" Michael yelled, as they dashed off the bus. Eustace took out the MP5, Karie the RPD, and Carley took out 2 Colt Pythons and they got ready to fight the group. They found, however, that these zombies were a lot faster, more durable, and stronger. "I'm outta .357 ammo! (ammo a Colt Python takes)" Carley yelled. Karie took out the M82A2 from the backpack, and tossed it to Carley. There were still about 70 zombies left, and Karie had to reload the RPD. Eustace hadn't even managed to kill 5 zombies in 1 MP5 clip. The group began to run. All of a sudden, a Black Truck Limo came flying in from behind the horde of zombies, and 5 Y.A.L.E Agents stepped out of it. "Give us a #$%ing break!" Eustace yelled, but the break Eustace wanted was right there, as about half the horde lunged at the Y.A.L.E Agents, as they fired off what looked to be a bunch of XM8 assault rifles. Karie finished up reloading and killed about 15 more zombies in another RPD clip, while Michael began getting work done with the Dragunov, picking off another 10 in 1 Dragunov clip, before they had to reload. Only about 5 more zombies came for the group, while the other 20 or so went for the Y.A.L.E Agents, and they seemed to be doing alright with the task. "Do we help them?" Karie asked. "Yeah, then we kill them" Eustace said, as the group dashed towards the horde, and they finished the task relatively easy. "Someone go look for Brian!" Eustace said, as nobody but Karie or Michael knew what had actually happened to Brian. "Brian... Is gone." Karie said. "Well, go find Brian" Adam said. "Yeah. Brian's not coming back" Karie said. "What? What the #$% happened?" Adam asked. "Calm down Adam, nothing we could've done" Michael lied. "Yeah... Nothing we could've done" Karie said. The Y.A.L.E Agents then turned to the group. "Our Leader has wanted your heads for a long time" One of them said, as they all raised their guns.


	12. Absolute Loss

Breakout by Androidfish7

All of a sudden, the Agents tossed Tear Gas right in the middle of the group. It appeared the Gas was being cooked for a long time, because it immediately came out of the grenades, subduing the group immediately, except for Eustace, as Eustace was at the bus searching for Brian. "Load them into the Truck Limo guys, let's head back to base" One of the Agents said, as they tied up the individuals of the group. As the Agents looked at Carley, the leader made a remark. "Commander's gonna pay us a massive sum for this group" The Agent said, as they loaded the group into the Truck Limo, and were off. As the Truck Limo was pulling away, Eustace emerged from the bus, shaken by the remains of Brian Eustace had come across, when Eustace spotted the Truck Limo driving off with everyone. "Oh #$%!" Eustace exclaimed, as he grabbed an RPG and pursued the Truck Limo. Right before Eustace pulled the trigger, Eustace realized: If he hit the Truck Limo, EVERYBODY IN IT WOULD BE OBLITERATED. " #$%! #$% you stupid #$hole Agents!" Eustace said, flipping them off and shouting obscenities. "Pull it together Eustace!" Eustace thought, as Eustace pondered what to do next.

_At the Y.A.L.E Headquarters:_

The Group slowly regained consciousness. Everyone was tied up in a chair, facing one person or another. Karie faced Michael, Carley faced Byron, who had regained consciousness, and Adam sat alone, and they were in a small shack, with a fireplace, and there was 1 door, with 4 windows, covered by unbreakable Maxi Glass. "Where the hell are we?" Karie asked. "This is the Y.A.L.E headquarters, probably where they're gonna kill us" Carley said. As if on cue, an older teenager, perhaps 18 or 19, entered the room, armed with a Mancini M1 Shotgun. "Hello guests" he greeted. "My name is Fred Powell, the Commander and Vice President of the Y.A.L.E, I have come to restore justice within the group" Fred said. "What are you gonna do with us?" Michael asked. Fred pumped the Mancini M1. "Your friends have killed the leader of the Y.A.L.E. Why do I care, you might ask? This person just so happened to be MY BROTHER! You must all suffer! So, here's my little game. You sit, face to face, with someone, everyone but that guy o'er there (Points to Adam), well, either you or the one you're facing MUST DIE. Decide in 30 seconds or you'll all share his fate (points to Adam)!" Fred yelled, as he blew off Adam's head with the Mancini M1. "Oh #$%!" Michael yelled. "DECIDE NOW! Clock's running" Fred yelled. "Michael..." Karie trailed off. Michael turned to Fred. "DO IT! You Mother #$%ing wack job! Do it now!" Michael yelled, as Fred pumped the Mancini M1. Fred proceeded to blow out both of Michael's knees. Fred then threw the Mancini M1 to the ground, as he took out a small Wakizashi blade, as he walked up to Michael. "Your life meant nothing to those who you loved" Fred said, as he slit Michael's throat, and kicked the chair to the ground. Fred then proceeded to cut Karie loose from the chair. "Your life will be consumed by absolute loss. Good luck trying to fight back, we have injected half your body with Morphine B47 (Morphine that numbs the body)" Fred said, as Karie struggled out of the chair. Fred then approached Byron and Carley. "15 seconds! Decide now!" Fred said, as Carley faced Byron. All of a sudden, a crash happened in the building. "You just got more time, cherish it" Fred said, as all the Agents rushed out of the room. "Karie! Can you move?" Carley said. Karie tried, and eventually stood up. "Come on! Cut me loose! Then we can all get out of here!" Carley said. "Not all of us..." Karie said, as Karie struggled to approach the fireplace. Karie grabbed a Fire Poker, and slowly approached Carley. "Augh!" Karie yelled, as Karie fell to the ground, and the Fire Poker flew out of reach. Just then, a Y.A.L.E Agent, armed with an FN FAL, entered the room. He kicked the Fire Poker further out of reach. "What'd you expect, a Fire Poker could take us over?" He retorted, as he sat down in a chair. Karie slowly stood up. The Y.A.L.E Agent pointed the FN FAL at Karie. "Don't try anything stupid, take your leave" The Agent said. Karie then, using sharp reflexes, took a small pocketknife out of a pocket, and hurled it far enough, right between his eyes. "You should've strip searched us" Karie said, as Karie took out a Fie Seven, kept in the same pocket. Karie slowly walked over to the Agent, removed the pocketknife from his head, as Karie approached Carley, and cut Carley loose. "Augh! I can't move!" Carley said, as Carley squirmed out of the chair. Karie grabed the FN FAL the agent had dropped, as Fred re-entered the room. Karie took aim and blew off Fred's head, as the Headquarters were being destroyed. Karie then walked slightly faster, as the Morphine B47 began to wear off, over to Byron. "Come on Byron" Karie said, as Karie cut Byron loose. Carley and Karie both helped Byron stand up. "Where do we go now?" Karie asked. "We're not too far from the Headquarters building, which means there are still Guard Snipers. We gotta leave this shed, and we gotta do it stealthily." Carley said.

Meanwhile, Eustace had located the Headquarters in his nearly destroyed bus. But when Eustace approached the Headquarters, he saw what was tearing the place apart "Oh #$%!" Eustace exclaimed.


	13. Black Titan

Breakout by Androidfish7

What Eustace had seen, was a Black Titan was in the Headquarters, and was attracting heavy gunfire from the Y.A.L.E Autoturrets and foot soldiers, but the Black Titan had brought the building down, and the autoturret shots were merely bouncing off. All of a sudden Eustace spotted Carley and Karie carrying Byron, so eustace made sure the bus was ready and started. "Come on! Hurry!" Eustace shouted to the group, as the trio made it, safely since the Guard Snipers were away fighting the Black Titan. "Let's move now, time to LEAVE!" Eustace exclaimed, as the group got into the bus, and Eustace drove away right as the headquarters building truly fell to ruins, and everyone was dead. The Black Titan then turned, saw the bus, and pursued the bus. "It's coming after us!" Karie exclaimed, as Eustace began to really floor it, but the bus was so worn down from the previous zombie raid that it couldn't go much faster than 30 MPH, as the Black Titan began to gain on the bus."This thing is fast, for sure" Eustace said. Karie then got an idea, grabbing the RPD, and tossing Carley a Colt Python, as they went to the back of the bus and began to fire at the Black Titan. The gunfire, however, didn't seem to faze the Black Titan even a little, as it continued to gain on the bus. "It's closing in on us!" Karie yelled. "Grab the RPG, that thing is big enough to easily hit, and an RPG should 'slow' it down!" Eustace yelled, as Karie grabbed the RPG and urged Carley to keep shooting. Karie fired the RPG, and it hit head on with the Black Titan. Unlike with every other zombie, the RPG seemed only to slightly slow the Black Titan down, and only for a very short time. "All this thing is is something that buys us time" Karie observed. "Running low on gas!" Eustace exclaimed. Karie then got one final idea, as Karie went to the backpack and grabbed the GAU 19. Karie took forever to load it, then took aim at the Black Titan, who was literally breathing on the bus. Karie unleashed the entire 450 round clip on the Black Titan, which slowed it down, but it was still closing in on the bus. The Black Titan swung at the bus, and the bus flipped in the air, came into pieces, and crashed on the ground, thankfully not killing anyone. The bus was utterly annihilated now, and the group no longer could use it to escape the Black Titan. Eustace immediately stood up, and urged the others to do the same. "Stand up! There's a school nearby we can run in! Come on!" Eustace exclaimed, as the group stood up, and Karie stayed behind to help Byron up. They reached the school, undetected by the Black Titan, but as soon as Eustace opened the door, the Black Titan caught on and began dashing at tremendous speeds. Eustace urged everyone inside, and Carley made it easily inside, but Karie had been trailing the group slightly in an attempt to get Byron inside. The Black Titan closed in on the group, but Karie knew what had to be done, putting Byron down by Eustace's feet. "Get Byron inside, I'll take care of this thing" Karie said, reloading the GAU 19, as Eustace saluted Karie, and shut the door. Karie finished reloading as the Black Titan finally made it. Karie lept out of the way of a deadly swing by the Black Titan, and fired off 230 of the 450 rounds in a GAU 19 clip, before the Black Titan swung again, but this swing would not miss, but it would not Karie either, as it collided with the GAU 19, shattering the weapon. Karie then took out the RPG, reloaded it, and fired a rocket at the Black Titan. The Black Titan came and swung again, this shot so close to hitting it, that it removed some of Karie's hair. Karie took out the Nodachi and plunged it into the Black Titan, with little to no effect, as it swung again, this time hitting and sending Karie flying. Karie struggled to stand up, as Karie barely dodged another Black Titan shot. Karie fired off another RPG shot at the Black Titan, as this one also hit and knocked the Black Titan back. Of course, it was barely fazed as it continued the onslaught. All of a sudden, other zombies began to hear noise from the firing going on. Karie was then approached by about 15 or 20 zombies attracted by the gunfire. "Oh gimme a break!" Karie yelled out, as Karie took out the RPD and fired on the horde of zombies, while still trying to keep an eye on the Black Titan.

Meanwhile, Eustace had had it. Eustace could no longer standby and watch Karie get beaten up by a bunch of zombies. "Take care of Byron, got it?" Eustace insturcted Carley, as Eustace grabbed the MP5 and dashed outside to help. Eustace fired at the Black Titan, which did little, little, bite sized pieces of damage to the Black Titan, but it drew the Black Titan over to Eustace. When the Black Titan came to swing at Eustace, Eustace flanked it and plunged the Kukri into the back of it's head, doing little but some damage, as Eustace fired more MP5 at the Black Titan. Karie finished off the small horde of zombies, and took out the RPG, as Karie fired the RPG at the Black Titan. This did little damage again, as the Black Titan turned around and came for Karie. Eustace continued firing the MP5 at the Black Titan.

Meanwhile, Carley thought of something useful to do. Carley cannot operate HMGs, many assault rifles, and most SMGs, but Carley can use Sniper Rifles and Pistols. Carley grabbed the M82A2 out of a backpack, and found a decent window to look out. Carley found some zombies approaching Eustace and Karie, and decided to pick them off, yet Carley could not shoot the Black Titan, because it was moving far too fast to get a decent shot at it WITHOUT accidentally friendly firing and hitting Eustace or Karie. All of a sudden, the back door of the school opened. Some zombies had gotten into the school, and Carley was the only one guarding Byron.


	14. End Game

Breakout by Androidfish7

Carley reloaded the M82A2, and strived to get Byron to safety. Byron took out a Colt Python and began picking off some zombies as they entered the building. All of a sudden, some zombies that were running while lit on fire entered the building, they appeared to be a lot faster and a lot more durable, as it took Byron far more shots to kill a Flaming Zombie compared to a normal Zombie. Carley then found a bathroom door, as Carley put Byron in the door, and using some nearby Janitor's keys, Carley locked the bathroom door. Carley then hoisted up the M82A2 and took aim at the seemingly thousands (there were actually 500) zombies in the school. Carley killed about 6 before having to reload, the Flaming Zombies were going to be an issue. Carley then dashed outside, and nearly ran right into another small horde about to enter the school from the front door. Carley dashed outside the front door, barely avoiding the onslaught of all these zombies. Meanwhile, the Black Titan was still going strong, as it began to run for Carley. Carley tried to get out of the way, as the Black Titan's blow thankfully missed barely, but a Flaming Zombie came from behind and slashed at Carley, a direct hit to the back, which also left a searing scar that began to bleed very quickly. Carley stood up quickly and began to run towards Karie and Eustace, as Karie stepped forward, RPG in arms, as Karie took the attention off of Carley with an RPG shot to the Black Titan, drawing it off of Carley. All of a sudden, when all seemed lost, and Karie had run out of RPG rockets, a small chopper flew in over the school building. Immediately it flew down to the ground, and Blake Winger stepped out of the chopper, armed with a massive Maxi Caraspace armor, a GAU 19 with extended clips to 900 rounds, and the Avenger in pocket. "Everyone in the chopper!" Blake commanded, as, somewhat startled by Blake's sudden appearance, Karie, Eustace, and Carley ran for the chopper. Blake then fired into the angry Black Titan, and after Blake ran out of GAU 19 clips, Blake took out The Avenger, which was roaring with power due to the wounds of the group, and Blake impaled the Black Titan. This did so much damage, that the Black Titan exploded, and black acid came flying out of the body, yet this did not effect Blake or the zombies surrounding. Blake picked up the GAU 19, reloaded it, and finished off the massive horde in 1 clip. After all the zombies were dead, Carley left the chopper and re-entered the school. Carley went to the bathroom, unlocked it with the Janitor's keys, and entered, grabbing Byron, and leaving the school. Blake, watching out for Carley, watched as Carley boarded the chopper, as Blake entered the chopper. "Not a moment too soon eh?" Blake asked, as the chopper began to spin up, and it ascended off the ground. "Not at all, nice timing" Eustace said, as Blake turned to Carley. "We have not met. Name's Blake (shakes Carley's hand), I am assuming you were a part of their group?" Blake asked. "Yes, I believe KArie mentioned something about being married to you? It is an honor to meet someone who is partners with such a good shot. Pleasure to meet you" Carley replied. "What happened with Byron?" Blake asked. "Byron nearly got killed when we got invaded by the Y.A.L.E" Eustace replied. "If it weren't for Brian and Michael's medical abilities, Byron would be dead" Karie said. "Michael Green? Ha, how is that guy? Where is he?" Blake asked, as Blake scanned the expression on Karie's face. "No way! Michael? Augh, this is truly sad. And this Brian guy?" Blake asked. "Devoured by zombies" Eustace replied. "Oh dear, sometimes it's the best of us that get taken out. Kind of like my father. And the other Masters, yet here I still am, here we all still are. We are still here for a reason. I was unable to track down where the next Commander is, but I believe I found another lead on a Commander, the Commander of Acid, called Commander Purple." Blake said. Karie then remembered something. "I have something you may want to see" Karie said, as Karie handed Blake the "Welt Storung" book. "Haha, well, I suppose we have all learned to heed my father's advice, eh? Haha that Black Titan may have been a handful for you guys, but think about it, you guys were not going to be prepared without the knowledge of my father, and as we all know, being unprepared may lead to an untimely death... Or worse..." Blake said, as the chopper eventually reached Blake's house in the heavens. Carley stepped out and looked around. "This is amazing. Me, I have always been an Atheist, so this comes as amazing to me." Carley said in awe. "Karie, please show our guests inside, while I pack my bags, I am heading out soon to search for Commander Purple." Blake said, as Karie did so. It had been a victory for the group, as life would return to a peaceful state for everyone. Blake now needed to head out to start eliminating the Commanders, beginning with Commander Purple, but for now, everyone was safe.

_**The**_** End**


End file.
